Corazones homicidas
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: ¿Quién podría decirle que era incorrecto aquello? Solo era un ser humano amando a su manera, confesando sus sentimientos tal cual como nacían pero ¿Quién debería decirle que algunas cosas no son correctas? Por ejemplo las que estaba haciendo en su cabeza cuando se trataba de dejarlo libre, darle la oportunidad de ser querido, realmente amado.
**Advertencias:** One-shot (un solo capítulo). Yaoi. Ichikara (Ichimatsu/Karamatsu) ninguno de ellos es hermano basado en el estilo del comienzo del capítulo 8.

 _ **Disclamer:**_ Ningún personaje me pertenece más la historia que he narrado con ellos.

* * *

 ** _Resumen:_** _¿Quién podría decirle que era incorrecto aquello? Solo era un ser humano amando a su manera, confesando sus sentimientos tal cual como nacían pero ¿Quién debería decirle que algunas cosas no son correctas? Por ejemplo las que estaba haciendo en su cabeza cuando se trataba de dejarlo libre, darle la oportunidad de ser querido, realmente amado._

 _Porque a pesar de que siente una necesidad de tenerlo cerca no puede adaptarse a lo que otros consideran relación así que la única opción que queda es hacer todo por su propia cuenta._

 _Asegurarse que nadie más lo tenga._

* * *

 ** _Corazones homicidas._**

 _14:20hrs. Mansión Matsuno. Febrero 2._

Se encuentra de pie mirando aquel cuerpo que yace en el suelo frío cubierto por una bata blanca de una fina tela que nunca podría usar primeramente porque el egocentrismo no era lo suyo exactamente y en segunda por el hecho de que detestaba los bienes materiales inútiles que solo sirven para presumir; ve como del blanco termina una mancha carmín sobre su espalda donde se ha quedado el cuchillo enterrado de una manera profunda que si lo sacaba iba a provocar una hemorragia que no controlaría cosa que no importaba demasiado pero ha decidido ahorrarse el mar de sangre que solo lo llenará de más desgracias de lo que usualmente portaba. Observa su patético intento de dejar un mensaje que lo condenará por su decisión de la cual lastimosamente no podría arrepentirse incluso si eso lo deseara puesto que bajo de esa mascara tiene una amplia sonrisa rota que se alimenta de la sed de venganza que ahora saciaba placenteramente cuando ve como las fuerzas escapan en su mayoría hasta ser la totalidad ¿Qué tan cínico es por haber reído descaradamente cuando ha ganado? Nunca pensó que se vería realmente bien ahí tirado en el suelo como el desperdicio humano con quien se ha involucrado ¿Qué problema mental se había apoderado de su cabeza para haberse liado con esa alimaña?

Ahora puede golpear su mejilla suavemente con el mango de su martillo mientras le escupe las sinceras palabras que describían el bastardo que era en ese pútrido ser que se desplegaba en el dinero de su éxito tan falso. Disfrutaba verlo como un actual difunto pues opinaba que de esa manera era mucho mejor para todos quienes sí seguían viviendo en ese extravagante mundo que te apuñala en la espalda cosa que literalmente ha comprobado/forzado con sus propias manos.

Hubiera deseado quedarse unos segundos más guardando la escena en su memoria no obstante derrochaba alegría pensando en lo que ahora solo va a permitir que se pudra para que los gusanos lo devoren entero hasta ser algo "desafortunado".

Ni siquiera se ha percatado que la tormenta no ha decidido parar en ningún momento incluso cuando se presento en casa con esas extrañas pintas excusándose de que quería jugar un juego tan extrovertido que moriría de tan solo probarlo.

Cumplió su palabra.

¿Y por qué no tomarse su tiempo de pintar ese cuadro tan justo que ha cometido? Tan solo se sentará en la silla que alguna vez uso para seguir bebiendo aquel vino que ha quedado en la copa brindando por los días pasados en los que observo cómo se revolcaba con más de una puta/culo fácil que ha salido bien librado al obtener uno que otro billete de gran valor en sus bolsillos cuando logran desenredarse de las mantas a las cuales anteriormente a quemado hasta que no fueran más que cenizas.

― ¡Policía, abran la puerta!

Bastardo.

Lo ha delatado cuando lo ha perseguido minutos antes de su muerte y la policía ha tomado cartas en el asunto, tarde, pero las ha tomado obligándolo a tener que dejar la copa en su lugar para tener que escapar pero hay un solo inconveniente y es que la cerradura está siendo forzada obligando a que busque la manera de escapar porque si sube a la planta de arriba es seguro su perdición dado que por obra "caritativa" esa mansión no era solo de uno sino de varios trabajadores que le seguían como corderos ingenuos sobre la realidad, sobre que ellos iban directo al matadero.

Juzgarlo como estúpido puesto que cuando apenas se digno por querer escapar por la ventana las puertas han sido plegadas para ingresar a un diminuto escuadrón que lo congelo en ese pequeño cuadro en medio de la puerta y lo que pensaba iba ser la salida de todo ese lío. Solo le queda hospedarse en la escena del crimen como si fuera una estatua que decora el sitio como un arte grotesco que sigue acumulando manchas de sangre en ese traje improvisado que le ayudaría a ocultar toda la evidencia que pudiera delatarlo.

―Llamen al inspector Choromatsu ¡Y pidan refuerzos!

Eso iba ir para largo.

 _15:00hrs._

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva moviéndose de poco a poco para buscar el pasillo con puerta al jardín?

Juraba que iba a terminar dormido ahí de pie tanto por las estupideces poco eficientes de los policías como el casi inexistente avance que daban desde que llegaron los demás pues lo que siguen teniendo son 0 testigos, un arma homicida, quien es el actual difunto y por decir algo positivo que al menos fue apuñalado hasta desangrar e unas pocas pertenencias no tan valiosas. Ya era un avance o eso esperaba ¿Cuánto iban a querer estar plantados en ese sitio cuando muy bien podrían darlo por cerrado y jamás volver a recordar todo lo que está sucediendo?

Fue una esperanza ciega cuando escucho al inspector decir que tal vez ese caso iba a cerrarse sin resolver hasta que algo que literalmente ha caído de la nada se involucra en todo eso; quisiera decir que no le sorprende pero se encuentra temblando en su lugar por la forma en la que ha sobrevivido a eso sin decir que ya de por sí ha aplastado a la víctima como si fuera el freno del descontrol que tuvo hasta romper uno de los decorativos de madera tallados a mano que acaba de romper a pesar de su peso y altura.

Si Dios iba a permitir que ese hombre fuese quien lo acabase debería estar bromeando de una mala manera contando que en 3 minutos ha hecho reír a la gran mayoría.

―Resolví el misterio.

Ha quedado estupefacto, era imposible que lo descubriera e incluso tanto el asistente como el inspector no lo creían.

―El asesino de este caso…

Una larga pausa dramática que ha puesto atento a todos y a pesar de permanecer con una mirada inexpresiva debajo de su mentira existe un humano que muerde sus labios con la esperanza de que sea otro a quien le puedan inculpar aún siendo inocente.

― ¡El asesino está en algún lugar del mundo!

Lo admite, es un idiota, uno que le dará la llave para escapar de toda culpa.

Desearía sentirse mal por eso pero no puede ni siquiera desearle una buena estancia en la no vida porque sinceramente si lo seguían ignorando era capaz de escupir en su cuerpo toda blasfemia que tal vez aún no le ha dicho y ahora que nunca más iba a escuchar. Tiene que deshacerse de todas las evidencias y ahora de lo que alguna vez fue su compañero de trabajo en los viejos tiempos, ah, parecía que el pasado comenzaba a volver para recobrar su pobre corazón que ha decidido acabar con su vida cuando apenas comenzó a tener una.

Porque incluso a pesar de perseguirlo para matarlo no deja de ver tantos recuerdos que solo lo hacen enfurecer hasta el sádico deseo de haberlo despedazado mejor. Debió haberlo ejecutado así tendría su maldita cabeza llena de idioteces como "escusado" para sus compañeros gatunos aunque quizás apenas y pudiera almacenar sus mierdas porque para eso al menos debía ser alguien.

La rabia lo ahoga, pero es su culpa siendo que nunca se deben involucrar personalmente con el trabajo y ahora, ahora solo le queda resbalar al verse persiguiendo a un imbécil desde tiempos inmemorables pero que la apariencia y actitud engaña al principio porque al final resultaba ser un estúpido bastante listo para su gusto porque desde un inicio fue quien le advirtió sobre todo eso.

A veces solo le quedaba cuestionarse si todas las palabras que le han dicho no han armado el futuro que ahora lo llevaba a seguir saciando el dolor que lo obliga a cobrar más de una víctima al recordar cómo cada uno era el causante de esa tragedia que lo orillaba a entretenerse con sus compañeros de juego.

Porque tarde o temprano Osomatsu lo sabría y sería cuando ya no tuviera más libertad hasta que las leyes se vean rotas como en los viejos tiempos.

Como en esas maravillosas épocas en las que no tenía la necesidad de gritarle todas las promesas que le han dedicado siendo tan vacías.

Es una pena que es lo único que tenga en esos minutos en los que debe permanecer en el sitio porque no puede estar tranquilo hasta asegurarse de que todo haya terminado.

Que nunca iba a tener motivos para enamorarse de nuevo.

 **(…)**

Cuando logro llegar a su departamento costosamente se arrastro hasta su sofá para dejar que su cuerpo reposara ante el sufrimiento que ha pasado en ese caso, ser detective privado a veces era una mala elección que hizo desde joven pero la paga era lo suficientemente buena para mantenerse con vida junto con sus acompañantes elegantes que iban y venían cuando quisieran. Le quedan solo unos insignificantes momentos en aquel mueble antes de tener que marcharse con la nueva clienta que ha pedido su ayuda a cambio de un buen fajo de billetes que le harían vivir de la buena manera que disimulaba ya que de todos modos era un bastardo que amaba llevar a las personas a la prisión, golpear gente en el camino o verse en situaciones que sin trabajo lo matarían. Hubiera sido un policía común y corriente pero los consideraba tan patéticos que era mejor algo que involucrara el misterio y más que nada poder meterse con otros donde los daños fueran pagados por terceros.

Ya no se le puede permitir ni siquiera fantasear cuando el número de su "empresa" provoca que su celular vibre como un loco para que saltasen mensajes continuos de que su presencia era más que necesaria y si no llegaba en un plazo menos de 20 minutos iba a ver como la cantidad acordada bajaba por cada minuto en que se retrasara; debe recordar cambiar su tarjeta de presentación para que debajo de su nombre pusieran la frase de "3 mensajes y vete despidiendo de tu puta salud" la desventaja es que si lo hace no conseguirá más trabajo.

Desobedecer a una de las personas más poderosas con una cadena exitosa de vinos y alcoholes no era buena idea mucho menos que tuviera contactos con prisioneros que ahora actuaban como empleados.

Debe pedir el auto de su vecino porque el suyo ha sido estrellado desde la última vez que se movió en acción.

Quisiera no ser la mejor opción para Karako Ishi a quién bien le va a dar diversión por un período de tiempo no mayor a los 5 meses.

Necesita alzar su culo de una buena vez por todas si quiere llegar puntual a donde acordaron en una casual plática donde ambos bebieron café para poner un acuerdo a la hora y lugar donde se verían a pesar de que lo primero fuera modificado abruptamente para hacer azotar su puerta entre maldiciones.

¿Lo peor de todo? Sabe que lo dejarán plantado un diminuto lapso porque los deberes como la heredera de varios terrenos implica su atención o bien, que con un solo mensaje cuando han pasado ya los 10 minutos de estar ahí le indicaran a quien debía investigar mientras se disculpaba por no asistir pero ciertos deberes que no le importaban se habían presentado haciendo que solo gruñera para maldecir a la raza humana en su totalidad, incluyéndolo.

Karamatsu Matsuno, más vale que fuera interesante sino juraba que le iba a romper la nariz por hacerse el importante cuando era una basura combustible.

 **(…)**

 _15:55hrs_

Por lo que calculaba eran unos 15 metros o poco más del suelo hasta donde se encontraba crucificado, atado con un nudo simple que se deshacía con sencillez hasta el punto en que podría deshacerlos con los ojos cerrados y a pesar de eso no era lo suficiente para dejarlo caer al mantener un peso en las cuerdas. Sabe que la caía dolerá pero ha previsto ese hecho cubriendo su cuerpo con las pertenencias ajenas para no romperse los huesos exceptuando la cabeza que ha sido lo único que es capaz de arriesgar.

Maniático sin duda, es una tontería estar haciendo eso pero si no pone su propia "muerte" hay una probabilidad casi nula de ser cuestionado en un futuro.

No se imaginaba estar en una silla siendo cuestionado por sus decisiones cuando bien sabe que ha tomado las peores.

La primera haber aceptado ese trabajo, en segunda haber investigado cada cosa insignificante desde los amigos que ha tenido en preescolar hasta la cantidad de dinero que gana por cada veredicto que brinda y, por último, atreverse a invadir propiedad privada para llegar más al fondo.

Lo admite, esta vez la justicia a ganado cuando lo atraparon en medio de la escena esos ojos azules tan expresivos que lo asqueaban.

Si pudiera le hubiera dicho al detective que lo tirase con fuerza para olvidar el trago amargo de ese día.

 **(…)**

Ponerse peros en esas alturas hubiera sido cobarde mucho más que ya abrió la ventana para poder colarse con la agilidad de un gato el cual podría moverse en la oscuridad con tal facilidad que nunca sería descubierto y ese no era mucho su caso, llegaba a ser cierto que se acostumbro a moverse entre sitios de poca iluminación cuando lo reconocía y dado que el sitio es mucho más grande de lo que acostumbraba terminó por romper un tipo de jarrón que quizás valiera más que todo lo que ha conseguido. Sí, ganaba mucho pero tampoco es como si no tuviera varias cuentas extensas que pagar, gracioso ¿No? Pudo haber tenido una buena vida si no le hubiera encantado tanta la mala que lo apresuraba con pagos para existir.

Creyó que nadie lo noto por unos largos segundos antes de que la luz fuera encendida presumiendo notoriamente su presencia en ese lugar ajeno; a girado sobre su lugar para encarar al dueño del sitio quien portaba tan solo una bata blanca y una copa media vacía de vino. Trato de no poner una cara de asco al observarlo pero la manera en que deformaba sus expresiones era más que inusuales ante el ojo humano de ahí la teoría de que el otro no lo fuera al solo sonreírle invitándolo así a tomar algo, sospechaba que estaba alcoholizado pero se veía tan cuerdo que asustaba y asqueaba sin dudar que ahora podía observar los lentes de sol que posaban en su cabeza.

Conocía que lo han clasificado como "doloroso" en un inicio no comprendió hasta verlo con sus propios ojos ya que tuvo que tomar su estómago para casa tirarse al suelo y comentar de una cruel manera que lo hará vomitar de tanto dolor que siente haciendo que este se tenga que agachar para decirle si podría ayudarle de alguna manera en ese caso la mejor respuesta fue un "muérete" dado que sí lo hacía ya no tendría que estar en ese sitio y vilmente cobraría su pago ante su muerte porque no le interesaba quien era.

Porque solo era un trabajo donde existen tres reglas esenciales:

· Evita las relaciones íntimas entre trabajadores.

· No terminar en la cárcel.

· Jamás involucrarse amorosa o vengativamente en el transcurso de los casos.

Ichimatsu incumplió las primeras dos es por eso que le quedaba tener que soportar la última además de que sentía que ya lo odiaba con su sola presencia.

Lástima que a veces los sentimientos son interpretados de formas equivocadas cuando se desconocen cómo se deberían sentir.

Y es así como Ichimatsu ha conocido al catador de vinos más popular de la región, el "rompe" corazones más popular como a la vez rechazado del sitio, el narcisista poco talentoso y doloroso que nunca pudo haber conocido.

¿Por qué debió haber aceptado?

No hay lazos entre ellos que los obliguen a quedarse lo único que los unía era un trabajo para acabar con su imperio.

Ese debió ser el plan de siempre.

 **(…)**

 _16:03hrs_

La caída ha sido tal cual se lo ha imaginado: dolorosa. La ventaja si es que era una ha sobrevivido gracias al "colchón" debajo de su ropa que ha pasado desapercibida dado el caso que no ha sido una persona esbelta tampoco alguien con un peso más que notorio. Sigue sin comprender porque las categorías mediante al peso de uno eran tan complicadas que recordaba justamente que ese azabache le comentaba que era adorable de esa forma; a veces olvidar tarda más de lo que esperaba, ya llevaba meses intentando cerrar el mismo ciclo que lo llevaba a querer arrancarse el cabello pero ahora solo lo iba tener remarcado, era algo parecido como un tatuaje con el nombre de la personas que amas, al inicio era buena idea y después de un tiempo cuando las cosas ya no funcionaron te arrepentías hasta considerar hacer un trasplante de piel.

En su caso era de cerebro cosa que aún era imposible.

Le ha dado la sensación que Osomatsu lo hizo a propósito para poder verlo desde arriba casi pidiendo con una mirada tras su espalda de que saliera de ese sitio para evitarse más obsesiones.

Quiere hacerlo, lo necesita pero sabe desde antes que se perdió toda oportunidad de escapar de esa situación, porque debajo de su máscara no se logra desvanecer el gesto de alegría trastornada que le sigue dando ese sitio más ahora que cometió lo que es justo o lo que consideraba como justo.

No todos tienen la misma percepción de lo que es justicia al igual de cómo tomarse el amor.

Simplemente solo haría lo que sabe, continuar mirando como si fuera a retratar con exactitud hasta el olor que hay en el aire del atardecer.

¿Por qué le es tan costoso sentir lástima?

 **(…)**

Como si nunca hubieran sido desconocidos siempre es invitado a volver a ese sitio como si de amigos que se vuelven a encontrar se trataran, desconoce ese tipo de amabilidad asquerosamente innecesaria dado el caso que pudo ser un ladrón u asesino dispuesto en arrebatarle cada cosa sin importar que tan miserable sea para compensar las molestias y educación que debe tener solo por hacer un servicio limpio. Y es que el otro no entiende un no cuando se aferra a esperar un sí, no importa los tratos con los que pueda denigrarlo siempre va a tener una sonrisa esperanzada de poder cambiarlo lo cual le queda claro desde el minuto en que sus miradas chocaron en esa noche donde ofreció involuntariamente la posibilidad de escape.

De no incumplir con la última regla.

Forzosamente tiene que apegarse ya que cada vez se encuentra desviándose aunque sea unos centímetros hasta olvidar de que se trataba el objetivo principal cuando se ha visto en el día que se reunió con su cliente para hablar sobre quien debería caer para que ella pudiera triunfar.

Valoraría su palabra si poseyera alguna, la supervivencia humana dicta que el más fuerte va a ganar y dado el caso que no lo es lo que quedaba es mentir siendo lo más cercano a ser fuerte al montar un teatro donde uno se disfrazaba con toda la seguridad que nunca existió.

Juro en su presencia que todo lo que decía era verídico cuando más de un solo dato se alteró para beneficio propio.

A tirado las cartas sobre la mesa apostando una cantidad grande de la cual un porcentaje solo se "extraviaría" cubriendo todos los baches que ya anticipo anteriormente de su reunión. Un ser egoísta que quiere su propio tiempo libre para descubrir una a una las capas que conformaban a ese ser tan aberrante.

Duda ya de su propia salud mental o de lo que en verdad puede pasar en el interior de su mente porque hay una necesidad latente de reclamarle a ese idiota un tanto sumiso a quien debía hacerle caso, lo que el tiempo lo marcaba como su pertenencia, tal vez porque fueran contrarios o mejor dicho dado que nunca iba a cansarse de hacerle la vida casi imposible necesitaba aprovecharse hasta de lo que físicamente no era notorio.

Jamás parece querer dar inicio a la verdad, tan solo no quiere admitir que mientras más se involucra en lo que es siente algo nuevo que nunca ha vivido. Él tiene algo que otros no hasta el punto en que su propio amigo de trabajo le advirtió que no siguiera adelante cuando parar ya no es una opción viable ¿Pero qué tan desquiciado estaba? Tan solo quiere ese cuerpo que muestra dedicación bajo suyo retorciéndose ante el placer mientras su boca grita por más hasta el punto en que ruegue tanto por ser complacido al punto en que gima su nombre sin control alguno, porque quiere domesticar la naturaleza buena.

Aunque pensándolo bien tampoco estaría mal ver hasta donde llegaría si esta se descontrolara un poco.

Todo era un juego sin importar las palabras de otros, el solo estaba moviendo las piezas que quería para ganar de una forma rápida y bruta pero a veces olvida que perder es una posibilidad grande cuando las cosas se hacen sin pensar.

Y esa vez lo estaba haciendo de esa manera.

"Sí juegas con fuego te quemaras"

Palabras bien empleadas por parte de su amigo antes de marcharse a un caso fuera del país.

Si tan solo hubiera entendido que no solo iba a provocar quemaduras pequeñas sino un incendio incapaz de ser apaciguado hasta que cobrara todo lo que ha venido a buscar.

Como sus emociones por ejemplo.

"No soy idiota, puedo manejarlo"

Era obvio que no.

"¿Y qué pasa si no es así?"

"Solo es un juego, como cualquier apuesta"

Y en cualquiera se pierde mucho, ya lo hizo.

 **(…)**

 _18:15hrs_

Lleva un buen tiempo viendo entrar y salir gente con mesas, sillas, manteles, arreglos de mesa, comida, algunos cocineros hasta gente mucho más ajena a la situación para ir a convivir no solo con los policías ya que técnicamente visitaban la casa de un difunto que no los podría detener si acaso llegaban a romper o robar algo ajeno a todo lo que les pertenece. A veces le sorprende las cosas que el de cabello oscuro puede traer a la escena pero agradece tanto que se le haya ocurrido un banquete después del tiempo en que se ha descuidado dado que el olor apenas y acaricio sus fosas nasales para guiarlo con los demás y tomar un plato para servirse todo lo que quisiera de ese extravagante buffet que correría de la billetera de la víctima.

Es por eso que solo pudo alzar el vaso brindando a su nombre mientras en el interior recuerda exactamente los hechos que desenlazaron todo ese desastre.

Es que lo tiene bien merecido ¿No? Era lo necesario, así ya no se vería en la penosa decisión de tener que volverse ciego cuando solo quería ver lo que creía.

Fingir lo que no era.

 **(…)**

Decir que eran algo era una vil mentira, solo eran unos conocidos que han intercambiado más que una que otra caricia y besos, han visto el cuerpo del otro en todo su esplendor sin siquiera haber establecido algo que los definiera porque eran libre a pesar de que en un inicio el de ojos cielo se negara a vivir con una mentira sí existía algo entre ellos pero claro que el detective privado diría que no porque de esa manera evitaba estar atado, tener que respetar condiciones que vagamente y lograría memorizar pero todo ha sido un error tan pequeño que al pasar de las semanas fue algo tan abundante hasta tener que mirar sus muñecas tan temblorosas cuando entendió quien era realmente el afectado. Contuvo el aire, trato de no sentirse intimidado cuando lo vio besando a otra persona entregando ese sabor que ya era suyo en parte pero no puede reclamar siendo que no son nada.

Una apuesta y ya. Fue tan inútil seguir moviendo las piezas porque mientras más atacara era peor la derrota, comenzaban a morir cada oportunidad que quedaba para cambiar, ser algo, pero ha cerrado todo lo que quiere permitiendo que se escape hasta sentir que llegó al límite cuando descubrió que sí, no es el único que puede tenerlo como quiere.

¿Qué puede hacer? El egoísmo es encantador, la gente es posesiva y muy pocas veces acepta dar lo que reclaman como suyo cuando bien es cierto que ni siquiera eran nada o dejaron de ser algo.

Que tiene toda la libertad de irse con la primera persona que tuviera la valentía de atreverse a dar un gran paso para el beneficio de los dos cosa que no comprende del todo.

Solo debe haber un ganador y será por eso que cuando se ha visto en esa casa amenazándolo se percató que las cosas dejaron de ser las mismas y desconocía el juego en el que participaba.

Ya ha perdido incluso las estrategias con el cual aseguraba tanto vencer. Perdió. Ya nada iba a ser igual y no lo aceptaba por eso reclamo tanto hasta el punto de hacerlo temer casi convirtiéndolo en un esclavo, una persona que solo lo debe querer y amar; quiere prohibirle hasta pensar en ajenos porque es la manera que para el funciona el mundo, porque las cosas son así, porque era normal.

Así se quería desde su perspectiva, un tanto retorcida pero no iba a dar lo que le pertenece pero muy en el fondo sabe que si continua todo iba a ser su culpa.

Todo fue su culpa hasta el hecho de haberlo encontrado queriendo escapar cuando entre palabras entrecortadas confesaba que existe alguien más a quien quiere y que tan solo deseaba estar con esa persona cosa que aceptó con una gran sonrisa diciendo que le iba a dar algo mejor que solo permitirle estar con otros.

Paz eterna.

Aceptar la derrota de no ser amado no es algo que planeó mucho menos cuando se encontraba vestido de esa manera con un cuchillo en mano con las amorosas palabras de que estando muerto sería mejor para ambos.

Para su inexistente relación.

 **(…)**

Remojo su cuerpo en la bañera teniendo que tallarse aquel rojo que posaba en algunas partes de su cuerpo con fuerza para verlo caer, el agua caliente es agradable posteriormente de un día productivo teniendo que acostarse cuando se ha logrado deshacer de la gran parte visible, debería salir del agua colorada pero sigue siendo una sensación tan agradable que ha optado por mantenerse hasta olvidar su propio nombre cosa que hubiera logrado si el insistente timbre no estuviera sonando con tal desesperación que le hacía gruñir para hundirse hasta el fondo para que en seguida saliera buscando una bata con la cual cubrirse para abrir y cerrarle frente a sus narices quien le solicitaba.

Apenas y abre la puerta puede mirar como Oso entra con tanta normalidad que solo provoca que ruede los ojos para cerrar la entrada a su hospedaje.

― ¿Quién te invito a venir?

―Tan solo quiero saber cómo estas Ichimatsu, no debes de estar de mal humor.

― ¿Volverás a comerte las sardinas secas? Porque juro que pateare tu culo hasta que no puedas volverte a sentar.

Ha dicho que no lo volverá a cometer tan solo teniendo que acostarse en el sofá―. Una lástima lo que paso ¿No? Parecía que todo iba tan bien.

― ¿A qué te refieres idiota-matsu?

Miradas de complicidad se vieron en acción hasta que la sonrisa del mayor le dio la respuesta a todo.

―Solo hay que esperar a encontrar su testamento si acaso tiene uno.

―No creo que puedas cobrar tus servicios de comida en eso.

―Él servía a la beneficencia, creo que se sentiría bien haber pagado la comida a su honor.

Bufó ante el comentario―. En ese caso necesitaba ser innecesariamente brilloso como para dejarnos ciegos ―poco importa insultarlo ya muerto.

―O lo suficientemente bueno para atraer algo malo.

Va a ser una larga noche si se queda porque eso de confesar pecados a su amigo llevaba tiempo cuando ambos han cometido uno que otro parecido.

No por algo el detective andaba tan dispuesto a renunciar a otros casos si podría participar uno con el inspector Choromatsu.


End file.
